In His Eyes
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: How do you answer a why not? You look into his eyes and understand what you see.


"Karev?" Addison Montgomery asked as she saw her intern hovering over Jane Doe for the third time this day. She wouldn't expect this kind of behavior from someone who wanted to _be_ Mark Sloane, but for the past couple of weeks, he surprised her. He has showed remarkable potential for obstetrics and gynaecology, and he wasn't the ass she thought he would be.

"Dr. Montgomery," Alex said, acknowledging her presence. He let go of the patient's charts. "I was just, uh, checking up on Ava and the baby."

"How are they doing?" She asked, coming inside the room and scanning through the paperwork while surreptitiously glancing at Alex. She didn't want to admit it to herself, because then she would be just like all of the other attendings in this crazy hospital, but she was attracted to him. And she didn't want to be just another attending sleeping with just another intern. Leave that to Derek. And Preston. And she doesn't have any proof, but she was pretty sure Mark got some action too.

"They're good. BP is normal, heart rate, normal." Alex replied, checking the monitor one more time for the baby's heart rate, making sure. He looked at Addison.

"Excellent." She said. She looked up, only to find herself locked in his gaze. She suddenly remembered her sixty day deal with Sloane; in that moment, she didn't care about it. She went closer to the bed, putting her hand on the woman's womb, consequently bringing herself closer to Alex. He didn't move.

"Good work, Karev." She whispered, conscious of the sleeping patient. They stood there, in silence, for a few more seconds. Addison could feel Alex looking at her, as if waiting for her to make the next move or give the next order. She let go of the patient, and turned to face him, prepared to extract herself from this awkward situation by giving him something to do. Something with highly intimidating medical terms. She looked at him, and lost every word she planned to say. She lost control of her actions as she found herself moving toward him closer and closer into a kiss.

Alex pulled back. "I'm sorry," He apologized, realizing that this woman could make or break his medical career. He started to walk away.

"Alex?" Addison called out. He stoped in his tracks and faced her.

"Dr. Montgomery?" He replied, and saw Addison cock her eyebrow at him. He smiled weakly. "Addison." He was afraid and prepared at the same time for the question he knew she was going to ask him.

"Why not?" She asked. Alex opened his mouth to speak, and then faltered. He took a step closer to her and a moment to collect his thoughts. Just then, a bright and cheery voice broke his reverie.

"Alex!" Izzie Stevens said, smiling radiantly at him. Alex relaxed and smiled back. "Dr. Montgomery." Izzie said, greeting Addison.

"Dr. Stevens." Addison replied, hiding her nerve.

"Um, Alex, Bailey asked if you wanted to scrub in for a cholecystectomy. It's an hour from now." Izzie sensed the somber vibe surrounding them. Was that Jane Doe going to die? Is her baby going to die? She laughed nervously.

"Great. I'll be there." Alex answered. Why couldn't the surgery be now? He knew it wasn't like him to run away from situations like these. Usually, he would just brutally rebuff the girl. But this was Dr. Montgomery, his boss. It was Addison, the woman who taught him so many things.

"I'll see you later." Izzie said, smiling once again, before walking off. Once again they were alone. Alex turned to face Addison, prepared to give her an explanation. But Addison could read it in his eyes; his eyes that lit up the moment he heard Izzie's voice.

"It's Stevens, isn't it?" She asked.

Alex sighed. "Addison—"

"Alex." She said seriously. Ava whimpered silently, and they moved into the corner of the room.

"Izzie hurt me." Alex started. "No one could hurt me. Not physically, not mentally, not emotionally. But Izzie hurt me. She hurt me the minute she left me for that dead piece of crap—I mean Denny." Addison chuckled. She could tell he wasn't used to this honesty thing. "I was sad. And I couldn't be sad. So I was angry. I blew up at O'Malley, I never apologized to him for that." He paused, glancing at Ava once again. "It's just that, she hurt me when I couldn't be hurt. Is there a medical term for that?" He laughed at himself quietly. He was a wrestler and a surgeon, but right now he was pathetic.

"No." Addison answered. "You're smart, Alex. You know what it's called."

"You know that she told me that she wasn't interested in me, but she didn't want me to be interested in anyone else either?" He laughed self-consiously again. He looked at Addison and smiled at her, that cocky, charming smile he did to make people he knew smile and people he didn't know horny. "I am attracted to you, Addison. You're smart, you're hot, and you're my boss, which seems to be the craze around here." Addison smiled.

"But Izzie hurt you." She said, finishing his train of thought.

"I would love nothing more than to take you out on a date. To pull you into a linen closet and—" He stopped, remembering that he was still talking to his boss. Addison smirked, knowing what he hesitated to say. "But not while Izzie is still hurting me. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"You're not as pig-headed as I thought you were." He smiled warmly. "I appreciate it, Alex. This."

"I hope you're not going to avoid me now like last time, cause I'd really like to scrub in your surgeries." Alex said, trying to lighten up the situation. He sighed heavily, as if a heavy weight was lifted off of his chest. "Well, I have to go terrorize my friends now."

"That's what you do best, don't you?" Addison replied, amazed at how much this man has grown since she first had him under her guidance. They exited the room and went in different directions. For once, Addison didn't even think about looking back.

**Love it? Let me know.**


End file.
